Degrees Of Seperation
by Fabala93
Summary: Angie has been sent to Caduceus Europe but when Angie's boyfriend contracts GUILT, how can she face Derek again? DerekxAngie
1. Keep In Touch

**ooh first fan fic! Anyway i came up with this on the train to Wakefield and now I'm uplaoding it! WOW!! please R R! I think this will probably come to 10 chapters roughly and this one is set 2 years before the rest, but fear not! it will all make sense when I've finished.**

**enjoy!**

_**Keep in touch**_

Dr Robert Hoffman sighed as he glanced at the silver digital clock on his desk,

"Where are they?"

He muttered to himself, as he paced his spacious office when suddenly Dr Derek Stiles and his assistant, Angie Thompson burst through the door.

"We're so sorry we're late" Angie gasped, "an emergency patient was brought in and none of the on-call doctors were free so-"

"It's quite alright nurse Thompson, if a patient's life was at risk, then I fully understand." Dr Hoffman interrupted.

"You wanted to see us sir?" asked Derek with a small smile on his face.

"Yes I did," Dr Hoffman paused, "I'm not sure how to tell you this"

"Is something wrong sir?" Derek was worried now.

"A … problem has come up in Angeles Bay and in London, England. It's another GUILT outbreak. Nurse Thompson, I'm sending you to Caduceus Europe until the situation has calmed down."

This was met with silence until Angie, her voice cracking, asked, "How long is it estimated to take?"

"1 year minimum, it could take nearly 5 years if it is allowed to escalate further"

"I … I accept the mission."

"Thank you nurse Thompson, I only ask you because I know you have a lot of experience with GUILT"

Angie nodded stiffly

"Now I believe you have work to attend to, you will be leaving tomorrow"

Dr Hoffman sighed as the young doctor and nurse hurriedly left his office.

Angie held back sobs until she left the office, but then she couldn't help herself but to cry her heart out.

"Angie! What's wrong? Derek asked, concerned as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I… I don't… want… to… to leave!" Angie sobbed into his chest, "I can't go for… for 5 years!"

"Hey! Dr Hoffman said it could only take a year! Don't cry Angie." Derek tried to soothe her to no success, he sighed and rocked her in his arms, stroking her hair until she calmed down. 10 minutes later, Angie stopped crying and looked up into Derek's hazel eyes with a wavering smile,

"Yes, it isn't all that long really is it? I just wasn't thinking straight. Thank you for looking after me,"

"I don't mind Angie, just please promise me one thing?"

"Anything,"

"Keep in touch?"

"I'll try,"

"Thank you."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**Oooh! Angie and Derek are splitting up!! Cliffy! Anyway please review!**


	2. Caduceus Europe

**Whooo secoond chapter!! thanks to TCGeek and Black-wings91 who reviewed first! seriously if you hadn't shown such amazing support I don't think I would have finished this**

**I don't own any of the characters (except Dr Bell, James and Danielle they're mine all mine!)**

**enjoy!**

_**Caduceus Europe**_

"Operation complete, well done Dr Bell" Angie had been saying those exact words for almost 2 years but still the words felt wrong.

_I should be saying 'well done Dr Stiles'_ she thought to herself once again.

"Thank you Angie, I don't think I could have beaten Triti without you're help" Dr Bell smiled at her. Dr Bell was an ex-rugby player and built like a brick wall, but he was actually a brilliant surgeon.

"No problem Dr Bell," Angie smiled tiredly.

"Honestly Angie, how many times have I told you to call me Chris? And besides, shouldn't you be getting ready for your big date?" He grinned at her, "how is young James anyway?"

"He's fine," Angie replied signalling the subject was closed, but she smiled to show no hard feelings.

"Anyway, yes you're right I should get going, I've got a lot of paperwork to do and my date's in 2 hours. See you tomorrow!"

"Bye Angie," Chris called after the figure disappearing around the corner. He shook his head and walked back to his office to catch up on his own paperwork.

_"_So where are we going?" Angie chirped as she wandered along on James' arm, gazing up at the bright lights of London's West End.

"You'll see," James grinned, planting a small kiss on her cheek. But of course Angie wasn't going to take no for an answer, and soon James gave in.

"Alright! I'm taking you to see a show in Haymarket!"

"Oh wow! That's Phantom of the Opera isn't it? I've wanted to see that since I was this big! Thank you so much!"

Angie wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him under the soft glow from the shops and theatres surrounding them.

When they surfaced, James' face was bright red, which made Angie giggle,

"Honestly James, you look like a fire engine!" she smiled up at him.

He stuttered something incoherent which made Angie giggle harder.

"Come on, we'll be late and they don't let you in if you are."

And with that she ran off dragging a still beetroot James behind her.

_(You were once my one companion, you were all that mattered)_

Angie had calmed down considerably and was fighting off tears as 'Wishing you were somehow here again' took its toll on her.

(_Wishing you were somehow here again, wishing you were somehow near, sometimes it seems, if I just dream, somehow you would be here_)

"**Derek… it reminds me of Derek**" she thought to herself, and the tears she couldn't control spilled over.

(_Too many years fighting back tears, why can't the past just die?)_

"**Yes, Derek's in the past now and I have to move on. No matter how I felt … well, still feel about him**"

(_Help me say goodbye, help me say goodbye)_

"**Please help me say goodbye"**

James noticed she was crying and put his arm around her, but it felt wrong to Angie,

"**No! I Love JAMES, not Derek, its too late. Even if he ever felt anything for me I've been gone for 2 years, I can't expect him to put his life on hold for me,"**

"I'm sorry, I need some air," Angie stood abruptly and all but ran for the exit.

Angie's apartment was in total darkness when Danielle Croft arrived, but she could hear sobbing inside. She timidly knocked on the door and called softly to the woman inside, after a couple of minutes Angie opened the door, trying her best to smile at her fellow nurse at Caduceus and her friend.

"Oh Angie! What happened?" cried Danielle, after one look at her tear-stained face, pulling her into a hug.

"Dani, promise you won't tell anyone?" The red headed nurse shook her head.

"Back in America, there was this guy. I fell in love with him but never told him how I felt and now I've lost him forever" Angie burst into fresh waves of sobs.

"Derek Stiles,"

Angie looked up in wonderment,

"How did you know?!"

"I can tell these things, don't worry I won't tell anybody."

"Thank you."

"No worries, after all what are friends for? But if you love Derek, then you shouldn't string James along, he's a nice guy"

"Blunt and to the point as usual!"

"Sorry but it's not fair on James"

"I know, I'll talk to him tomorrow about it"

"Good girl." Danielle beamed at her and put the TV on for a good dose of trashy soaps.

"**Help me say goodbye."**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- See? its not as depressing as everybody thinks! ok maybe it is but it will get better promise!**


	3. Caduceus USA

_**Caduceus USA**_

"Operation complete, well done Dr Stiles!" chirped Laurie Sears, Derek's new assistant. Derek knew she meant well but she could be a bit pesky at times.

"_**But she's just not Angie**_**" **he thought to himself, feeling a familiar pang of sadness. They had exchanged e-mails for a while but soon both of them became too busy to reply. Derek hadn't spoken to Angie in a long time but he'd heard that she was seeing someone,

"_**Why didn't I just TELL her how I felt before she left?**_**"** he thought in anguish. Derek on the other hand was seeing no-one, much to the delight of Laurie who kept trying to set him up with various nurses. He couldn't seem to find the right person and he knew why, his soul mate had left on a plane to London, Heathrow almost 2 years ago. And he knew, even if she had ever felt anything for him, he was too late. He had lost her for good.

"…DEREK!" Derek jumped at Laurie's shrill shout.

"Wha! Oh sorry Laurie, I was in a whole other place," he grinned sheepishly at the irate nurse.

"I was asking you if you were coming out with Tyler, Leslie, Gina and me tonight?"

"Uh, I can't go I have loads of paperwork to do."

"Well there's a surprise…"

"Hey! Don't blame me! We've done 10 operations today so I've had massive amounts of paperwork and no time to do it in!

"You're right, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything."

"Don't worry about it, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Derek." Laurie smiled as Derek trudged around the corner to his office.

"_**My God, how can I have THIS much paperwork!" **_Derek thought to himself as his head slid to the desk for the 14th time in 2 hours.

"_**If Angie was she'd make me work at this and I would have finished hours ago." **_He smiled sadly as he remembered her pretty face, although most of the time she was scowling at him for being late or not finishing his paperwork.

"_**See Angie? Even though you're not here you're still keeping me in line,"**_he had to smile at that thought. He had always worked hard for her just to make her proud but now he didn't know why her effect hadn't worn off.

"_**It's because she's still here in a way," **_Derek pondered,

"_**No, it's just wishful thinking." **_He sighed despairingly and turned back to the substantial pile of paperwork.

3 hours later the pile had diminished greatly but hadn't quite disappeared entirely. Derek stared at the last piece without really seeing it. In his head he was with Angie as she left to get on the plane.

-----------------------

-'_Final call for flight 227 to London Heathrow'-_

_Angie looked at the ticket in her shaking hand, then looked up at Derek with emerald eyes shining with tears._

"_I-I guess this is it then," she managed to choke out._

"_Yeah, uh, Angie?" Derek faltered._

"_Yeah?"_

"_I'm going to miss you so much, do you have to leave?"_

"_Derek! We've been through this! Please don't make this any harder than it already is,"_

"_I'm sorry Angie. It won't be long till you're back here with me."_

"_I suppose, I'm going to miss you too." Angie smiled weakly, stepping forward to hug him. He wrapped his lightly tanned arms around her small frame, inhaling the scent of her hair. Trying to lock it in his memory forever. She stepped backwards giving him a small smile and a quick wave as she turned and headed for the gate._

"_Wait Angie! Please e-mail me as soon as you arrive?"_

"_Of course I will,"_

"_And Angie?" but he was too late, she had disappeared._

"_I-I love you." He sighed and headed for the exit._

_Angie walked slowly down the tunnel to the plane, deep in thought._

"_I love you Derek Stiles, and I will be back as soon as I can."_

_------------------------------_

Derek looked down at the paper in his hands, surprised to see small patches of wetness dotting it. He tentatively felt his cheek, realising he was crying. He stared blankly out of the rain spattered window.

"_**Oh look, the sky's crying too." **_He thought, smiling slightly. He stood up, stretching slowly and yawning. He walked out of his office and down the long corridors to the exit. He reached his car, got in and started up the engine.

"_**I'll make an excuse for not finishing my paperwork but I don't think I can stay there much longer, Director Kasal will understand."**_ He thought and pulled out of the flood-lit car park.

**Oooh they love each other! (squeals with delight)**

I can't update for AGES now because I'm off to Dubai and then Italy like a day later, oh the woe! I promise I'll work on it a bit holiday before you all get out the pitchforks etc!

Please R R! Toodles! 


	4. Aprehension

I can't believe I finished this chapter in less than a day while jetlagged! (it's probably not my finest work but, meh)

Anyway jetting off to Claviere tomorrow so I wont update for a while but hey!

Big HI to In The Beginning and TCGeek, my faithful reviewers and fellow fangirls!

I own the cafe, James, Lydia, Dr Bell and Danielle but Atlus owns all else damn them!

_**Apprehension**_

The rain hammered against the dark window sending shadows through the dingy café. Angie sat by the window, nursing a Styrofoam coffee cup absentmindedly.

"_**I can't believe Dani talked me into this. It's not like I'm ever going to be with Derek so why should I leave James? I love him too!" **_she sighed and took a sip of coffee, shuddering at its bitter taste. She'd never liked coffee that much and her surgeon's reliance on the stuff had always made her laugh.

She smiled as she remembered the time the coffee machine broke at Caduceus USA and after a 10 minute temper tantrum (including many expletives that she had never heard him say before and never would again) Derek had stormed off into the pouring rain, returning nearly an hour later, with a smug look and a slightly damp cup of lukewarm coffee. Tyler had nearly mugged him for it.

"_**Honestly what is it with surgeons and their coffee? To be honest I think Derek loved the coffee more than anything… or anyone." **_She shook her head and resumed thinking of ways to break the news gently to James.

"_**Urgh, this is stupid! My minds gone blank! I wish I didn't have to do this but knowing Dani she'll say something to him if I don't,"**_

Suddenly the grimy door flew open, letting in the icy wind and rain.

"Hi Angie!"

"James, hey uh, sit – James are you alright?!" Angie exclaimed as James coughed harshly into his napkin. She caught a glimpse the white tissue before he whisked it out of sight, and she saw a small smattering of … _blood._

"I'm fine Angie really, it's uh just a bit of a cold, that's all."

"_**Oh great, now James is ill?! This is officially the worst break-up in history." **_

Angie moved around the table and fastened her pale arms around James' tanned neck and whispered in his ear. "James, I saw the blood.

"What blood? Must have been a trick of the light." He gave what he thought was a reassuring smile.

"Ok… If you say so." She raised an eyebrow significantly, saying it was painfully obvious he was lying.

"Hey! I'm fi-" he started coughing violently again.

"James! You're not fine and I don't care what you say, you're seeing a doctor!"

"But you're a doctor, can't I just see you instead?"

"No dearie, I'm a NURSE!"

"It's the same idea isn't it?"

"No, and enough with the flattery, we're going!" and with that, Angie pulled him to his feet and forcibly shoved him out of the door… before sheepishly returning and dropping some coins onto the table to pay for her coffee.

* * *

"James Lawson? Your test results are back," called a particularly shrill receptionist. James stood shakily with Angie and they walked back into the tiny little office.

"Hello again. Now normally I would ask you to wait outside Miss Thompson but as you are a medical professional you can help me explain."

Angie nodded stiffly to the doctor, he seemed nice enough, and professional too. James looked pale and scared.

"Well we have good news… and bad news, the good news is we can rule out TB, the bad news is we can rule out anything _less_ serious than TB."

James looked shocked and Angie nodded grimly.

"May I see his charts please?"

"If it's alright with Mr Lawson here."

James nodded slowly in agreement. Angie took the chart and studied it briefly.

"Hmm so you don't know what he's actually been infected with?"

"Not as yet, we can't run tests advanced enough to find out."

"Might I suggest a Chiron test and a spectral analysis?"

"But the only place with facilities that advanced is-"

"Caduceus Europe. Where I work."

"You work there!? I would give anything to work there at the forefront of medicine!"

Angie smiled, this GP was growing on her.

"It's not as exciting as you might think, things have got distinctly dull since we exterminated GUILT!" she laughed, "Anyway, I'll get the tests sorted out as soon as possible." She smiled at James.

"We'll find out what's wrong and sort it out."

Angie walked down the corridors of Caduceus with a spaced-out and vaguely bloodstained James in tow.

"Angie? What are you doing here? I thought it was your day off," Dr Stephens called after her but nothing could stop her when she had a mission and she was already around the corner. They arrived at the test department a few minutes later.

"Hi Lydia, could you please organise some tests for me? Let's see, I'll need a Chiron test, spectral analysis and syprohedrine test."

"Sure just fill these out and bring them back and we'll get them started. We're having a quiet day." Lydia smiled. Angie got on well with her and she was one of Angie's group of friends that went out most Saturdays.

Angie set to work on the forms and handed them back to Lydia, had a gossip about one of the nurses who was having an affair and then took James to a ward.

"Ok, Danielle will be along in a few minutes to start prepping you for the tests." Angie smiled and kissed him, before leaving the room and running around the corner to smack her head.

"_**Oh my GOD I'm so stupid! I'm supposed to be leaving him! Oh hell I need to find Dani before she says something stupid while she's prepping him!" **_Angie screamed quietly and banged head on the wall behind her. She composed herself and sprinted to the nurses station to intercept Danielle before she started being sympathetic about the non-existent break-up.

Finally she found Danielle, just about to turn the handle to enter James room.

"Ow! Why the hell did you just rugby tackle me!?" Danielle grumbled as she picked herself up of the linoleum, glaring.

"I'm sorry! I had to stop you from saying anything about the breakup to James!"

Danielle instantly grew suspicious. "Why?"

"Because I uh didn't break up with him yet?"

"Angie! You promised!"

"I know! I was going to but he was ill and I had to force him to see a GP and I didn't get a chance!"

"Ok, fair enough but I mean it, if you don't do it as soon as he's better, I will hunt you down and kill you very slowly. Are we clear?"

Angie gulped and nodded. "Crystal."

"Good now I need to prep James."

Danielle stomped into the room, leaving Angie stood dumbly outside. She shivered and walked off down the corridor, and started to think of ways to break up with James.

* * *

Ooh Angie's being mean to poor James! Will she ever break up with him? Or will she get over Derek?

(answer is definately no to the second one because you lot might kill me! much like Danielle would kill Angie)


	5. Diagnosis

Diagnosis

_**Diagnosis **_

Angie sat on the bench outside Caduceus, holding her head in her hands, not caring that the rain was soaking through her thin coat. Her tears mingled with the downpour as she looked up in despair. She was still in shock from the worst news possible.

-- 2 hours previously--

"Angie!" Danielle shouted down the corridor as she searched the hospital for the blonde nurse. She had James' test results clenched in her hand and wanted Angie to be with James when he got the results. "Angie!" she yelled again, rapidly losing patience.

"Yeah?" Angie's head appeared around the corner behind her.

"Firstly, how did you get there?! And secondly I have James' results here … and I think you should be there when I tell him."

Angie frowned, "How bad are they?"

Danielle hesitated, "Um, well… he can be cured, but not easily. I'll give you the details when we tell James."

Angie looked unsure of how to react as they made their way to James' room.

"OK, you should go in first, you know him better."

"But you have the results!"

"Fine we'll go in together!"

Taking a deep breath, Angie steeled herself to enter the room. Danielle followed her in.

"Hi James, we have your results." The twinkle in Danielle's eye had completely vanished. This did not reassure Angie or James at all.

"OK James, you need to understand the seriousness of this… You've been infected with GUILT."

Angie gasped, her eyes wide.

"Which strain?" she asked.

"Kyriaki… and Savato."

Angie felt the ground disappear beneath her.

"But… the only surgeon capable of dealing with Savato is-"

"Dr Derek Stiles."

"_**No."**_

--2 hours later--

Angie drew a deep shuddering breath, as she gazed up at the stormy clouds.

"_**Director Miller wants me to go with James to America! I don't think I can face Derek again."**_

She sighed and rubbed her face.

"Angie! You're soaking!" Danielle cried as she ran over to her friend. Angie didn't respond.

"Oh Angie," she sighed, hugging her friend and guiding her inside the building.

Danielle set down a steaming mug in front of an unresponsive Angie and sat down opposite her.

"OK Angie what's wrong? You can tell me." But Angie just shook her head mutely.

"Is it James?"

"Sort of, Director Miller wants me to go to America with James."

Angie whispered hoarsely, and Danielle sucked in a breath sharply and swore quietly.

"So are you going?"

Angie shrugged, "I have to, I can't disobey a direct order!" she said dully, taking a small sip of the drink in front of her.

"On the bright side, you'll see Derek again!" Danielle smiled.

Angie glared, "How is that a GOOD thing!? I've spent 2 YEARS trying to get over him! And now I have to face him again when I know he doesn't feel the same way!" Tears poured down her cheeks as she spoke.

"I'm so sorry Angie! I didn't think." Danielle gasped and covered her face in her hands. Angie smiled weakly and patted her on the shoulder. "It's OK I shouldn't have flipped out like that, it's not your fault."

"When do you leave?"

"Later today I think, if they can get a flight." Angie shuddered, "I'm sorry, this means that I can't dump James for a while."

Danielle sighed loudly. Suddenly Angie had a minor brainwave, "Dani, why are you so desperate for us to break up?" she probed gently. Danielle looked uncomfortable and a small blush appeared on her cheeks. Angie raised her eyebrows.

"Dani?"

"Meh!" Dani squeaked in quiet distress.

"Do YOU like James?! Is that why you've been so desperate for me to dump him?!" Angie giggled hysterically at Danielle's guilty expression, "You prat! Why didn't you say? I would have had a good reason to do it and got it done sooner!" Angie laughed and Danielle nearly fell off her chair in surprise at her reaction.

"You mean… you don't hate me?!"

"Not at all!" Angie grinned and shook her head, "You can have him as soon as I break up with him!"

"You're taking this remarkably well Angie…"

The truth was, she wasn't taking it well at all. But deep down she knew it was fairer to let Danielle go out with him and let herself wallow in self-pity over Derek. After 2 years away from him and a perfect boyfriend she was happy to leave for no particular reason she deserved to be alone…

"Bye Angie! Call me as soon as you get there!" Danielle shouted as Angie started walking towards the security checkpoint at the airport.

"Not a chance! I can't flaming afford it!" She yelled back as she waved,

"Hmph, charming!"

"Fine I'll ring you! I'll just reverse the charge to your phone!" Angie shot back as she passed around the corner so she didn't hear Danielle's _interesting _response.

"_**Ah well, I'll be back soon… I hope. I'm not looking forward to seeing Derek again…" **_She bit her lip anxiously and looked up at James, who looked worried and ill. She squeezed his hand gently and smiled reassuringly at him.

"_**Here we go…"**_

_**Caduceus USA**_

"Dude! You will not believe what I just heard!" Tyler yelped as he bounded after Derek to the break room.

"Wow Tyler, I never saw you as a gossip girl," Derek raised an eyebrow quizzically.

"Yeah whatever, do you want to know or not?!"

"Fine, what is this amazing news?"

"Well, Lesley told me, who heard it from Mel, who heard it from … oh who cares? Angie's coming back!"

"WHAT?!" Derek yelled in disbelief, _**"Why didn't she e-mail me and tell me?"**_

"Yeah! It's awesome! She hasn't fallen victim to the ninja surgeon yet…" Tyler adopted a 'ninja' pose and started cat-stepping off in the other direction.

"_**Uh-oh I sense trouble…"**_

Derek's intuition was proved correct as he heard a cry of "NINJA!" and the scream of an unsuspecting nurse, followed by a scream of Tyler's and a resounding slap. Derek chuckled quietly at Tyler's idiocy and resumed pondering why Angie hadn't told him of her visit.

"_**Maybe she's forgotten all about me… No she can't have it's only been 2 years!"**_

But a small sense of doubt remained in the pit of his stomach…


	6. Complications

Now this is getting interesting! It took long enough! Anyhoo thanks again to my reviewers and please review this chapter!!

Atlus owns trauma center but not any of MY characters!

_**Complications**_

"Miss Thompson? The plane's about to land and I need you to fasten your seatbelt now." The flight attendant chirped through Angie's slumber. She sighed in irritation at her dreams being interrupted and her green eyes snapped open in a glare that could kill, but the hapless attendant had already moved on to badger the next passenger. She smiled sleepily at James, who was seated next to her.

"_**Hmm, he's getting paler everyday, it's a good thing Derek's operating on him tomorrow"**_

She flinched as she inadvertently thought of the one man she'd been trying to block out of her head for the past 9 hours.

_BANG!_

Angie jumped and looked about wildly, then relaxed as she realised that was nothing more serious than the plane landing. She heard a chuckle from the seat next to her.

"That made you jump didn't it? Why are you so on edge?"

"I'm fine, I'm just nervous about seeing all the Caduceus staff again."

"I thought they were your friends?"

"Yeah but I haven't spoken to them for a while because I've been so busy at work."

They stood a picked up their respective hand luggage and headed for the door, both pleased to be out of the cramped plane.

--

Angie fell asleep in the taxi to Caduceus. She dreamed that Tyler had magically learnt how to operate on Savato and Derek had been posted to Caduceus Japan.

"_**Yeah 'cause THAT'S gonna happen." **_

She felt moisture prick at the corners of her large eyes and she furiously rubbed them before James noticed.

"_**I can't do this! I can't avoid Derek and I can't face him either! What am I going to do?!"**_ She panicked, her face buried in her hands. James noticed her and enfolded her in his arms, she remained stiff and unresponsive. He gave up and looked out the window at Angeles Bay as it flew past.

--

Derek stared out of the window in his large office for what seemed like the hundredth time, out onto the car park that his former assistant would soon arrive on. He had found out from Sidney the real reason why Angie was coming back. And that he would be operating on her boyfriend.

"_**I still don't see how she could remember to tell Lesley but not me. Don't I mean anything to her? Even as a friend?"**_

He sighed and rubbed the back of his head in despair. Everyday he wished more and more that he had told Angie before she left.

"_**I can't mean that much to her, she couldn't even do my last request. We lost touch." **_

He felt a lump rise in his throat and his breathing became uneven.

_BANG!_

Derek jumped as Tyler came barging into his office.

"Hey Tyler, did you want something?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to warn you that Laurie's on a warpath."

"Oh crap, why?"

"She had a massive bust-up with Lesley and then while she wasn't in the sunniest of dispositions… she found out that you didn't finish your paperwork last night."

"Uh-oh I'd better finish it now." Derek looked like he was in physical pain.

"Need any help?" Tyler asked.

"Please!" Derek cried in relief at the thought of not having to spend hours on it.

"No problem!" Tyler grinned and sat on the floor with a graceless thump and grabbed part of the small pile. Derek grinned back and took the rest of the pile and a pen and started to write _very_ quickly.

"Derek Stiles!" an irate Laurie appeared at the door a few minutes later and glared inside.

"Yes Laurie?" He replied innocently as he looked up from talking Tyler. They had finished the paperwork only seconds before she stormed in.

"Where's your paperwork?!"

"Right here, did you need it for something?" He struggled not to laugh as Laurie's face changed from pure anger, to confusion, to embarrassment as she picked up the pile and tottered towards the door with a shame-faced look on her pretty face. In all the confusion he had forgotten to look out the window for Angie arriving. A sleek black car pulled into the car park, unnoticed by Derek until…

"Dude! Angie's here!" Tyler laughed as he loped out the door to meet her. Derek followed more sedately however, as he tried not to let his legs shake too much.

--

The entrance hall was in total pandemonium when Derek arrived, with a tearful reunion between Lesley and Angie in the middle of it all. Derek's heart leapt in his chest as he caught sight of her.

"_**She's beautiful." **_He thought simply as he tried unsuccessfully to look away from her. She looked over and caught his gaze, the smile instantly dropped from her face as she hastily looked down at her shoes. The room fell silent as everyone noticed Derek had arrived. Muttered excuses of lots of paperwork and rounds to do quickly followed as everybody quickly headed away to leave the former team to greet each other.

"Hi Derek," Angie ventured shyly to break the awkward silence that had engulfed the room.

"Hey Angie," he replied quietly, "How've you been?"

"Busy." She laughed ruefully. Suddenly Derek couldn't hold it in any more.

"Why did you lose touch? It was the one thing I begged you to do! Do I mean that little to you?"

Angie looked like he had slapped her.

"I- I was busy! So were you! And I think you'll find I sent the last e-mail, YOU never replied!" she shouted shrilly as she struggled to hold back tears.

"Yet it never occurred to you to send something else though did it?"

"Don't you dare blame this on me Dr. Stiles! This whole situation is as much your fault as mine! You've changed since I left." She shot back,

"Well maybe if you hadn't left…"

"I had to! People would have DIED if I didn't! You're a DOCTOR! I can't believe this," She shook her head in despair and turned to leave, "I can't believe what you've turned into." She said softly as the tears she had held back through the entire outburst, spilled over and started running down her pale cheeks.

"I love you." Angie froze and slowly turned around to stare at the man who had just spoken. Tears poured down his cheeks too.

"I love you Angie." He repeated simply as he stared earnestly at her. She took a hesitant step towards him.

"Derek…"

"Alright, I get it, you don't feel the same way. Argh! I shouldn't have said anything at all!" he turned around and stared out of the window to hide his mortification. He heard Angie step closer to him again.

"I-I love you too, I have done since we first met."

He spun around to face her, hardly daring to hope. Her gaze was of complete honesty and caring, his heart skipped a beat. He drew close to her and took her tiny hands in his larger ones, she smiled up at him and buried her head in his chest. He propped his chin on her head and closed his eyes.

"_**This is too good to be true."**_ He thought happily, unfortunately, he was right.

Angie drew away with a gasp and ran out of the door,

"I need some air" she called back and disappeared outside.

--

Oh noes! What's Angie thought of? Please R+R!!


	7. I need some air

This chapter is stupidly short but it's just a bridge really to fill out the story as a whole so i can't say i care that much! We won our choir competition yesterday in Edinbourgh! HA WE SCARED THE SCOTTISH WITLESS WITH CHANGE IN MY LIFE! does victory dance and the 12 hours on the bus were hilarious! Trust AJ to have a CHAV BOOK! Ok I'm fine again now heh...

I DONT OWN TRAUMA CENTER

_**I need some air**_

Angie found herself seated on another bench outside Caduceus, shaking but not yet crying.

"_**Oh my god, what have I DONE?!" **_she mentally screamed at herself and dug her nails into her palms until she drew blood. She swore loudly and glared at the crimson crescents that now adorned her pale hands. She looked towards the building that currently contained the man she loved, and would love until the day she died… and the dying man she was supposed to love.

She stood up and nearly collapsed again as her emotions overtook her. She staggered towards the exit, with no purpose other than to get away from her agonizing predicament. As she looked back on their time together, she wondered how she could have missed the tell-tale signs. The eagerness to do his paperwork just to please her, the happy, goofy grin that turned to a shadow of longing when she turned away…

"Hey Angie! Where are you going?" Angie turned around listlessly to see Leslie and her sister Laurie running towards her. She tried in vain to give even a weak smile. Leslie immediately noticed her best friend was not happy.

"Angie! What happened?" Leslie's face was filled with concern and even Laurie, who had never met Angie before that day looked anxious.

"No-nothing" Angie stammered unconvincingly, her eyes wide and filled with tears. Leslie raised an eyebrow.

"Derek loves me." She whispered hoarsely however Leslie did not look surprised.

"And… I love him too."

"Yeah we've known THAT for ages!"

"But my boyfriend James is having major surgery tomorrow!" Angie yelled, startling Leslie, Laurie and a couple of nearby pigeons. She struggled to regain control herself.

"I'm sorry…" She began but Leslie cut her off.

"No I'm sorry!" I shouldn't have said that!" Leslie looked close to tears as well and the two hugged and sobbed into each others shoulders while Laurie looked on in bewilderment.

"Angie, why didn't you say anything before you left?" she asked hesitantly, unsure of Angie's reaction. Angie shrugged and sighed,

"I don't know, it never seemed like the right moment. I guess I was always so scared that he couldn't feel the same way and things would be awkward between us." She smiled wanly, "and now it's too late because I have to go back to England until the GUILT outbreaks stop."

Suddenly Laurie had a brainwave. She gasped and started running across the car park, which left Angie and Leslie looking slightly bemused.

"Hey Laurie! Where are you going?!"

"I need to make a phone call!"

--xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox--

OOH WHAT HAS LAURIE THOUGHT OF? If you guess and tell me then you get a cookie (and a smack for ruining my story!)

PLEASE R+R!!


	8. Under the knife

Finally finished this chapter!! I've got through the school exams in one piece and I had some ideas for another story! YAY!

_**Under the knife**_

Derek sat at his desk staring into space, even though Tyler was waving his hand slowly in front of his face.

"Dude? Wake up!" Tyler was getting more and more exasperated by the second. Suddenly Derek came back to life with a flinch and a gasp. He looked up at Tyler in surprise, as if he hadn't noticed him there.

"Huh what?"

"Dude, you haven't told me how it went with Angie yet!" Derek shuddered. "Yeah, that didn't work out quite as I'd hoped." He sighed sadly.

"Dude? What's happened?"

"We got into a huge fight and I ended up telling her that I love her."

"Damn! I'm so sorry Derek…"

"She loves me too, or so she said, but then she ran off." Derek shrugged, "I don't understand." He glanced at Tyler who looked deep in thought, a very rare occurrence. Suddenly the door glided open and something short collided with Derek, knocking the wind right out of him.

"Oops! Sorry Derek!" Laurie wheezed as she bent over trying to get her breath back.

"Laurie! Where the hell are you going in such a rush!?" Derek spluttered, feeling as though he had at least two newly acquired broken ribs. She blushed a furious scarlet. "I can't tell you but you'll see soon, oh and by the way, you'll need to go to the pre-op briefing in about 25 minutes." She gasped and disappeared around a corner, the rapid clicking of her heels fading into silence.

Derek raised his eyebrows significantly at Tyler,

"Yeah she was acting very much like that when she left, I think it's a conspiracy…" making Tyler double up with laughter.

"Well well working as hard as ever I see," a voice rumbled behind the two surgeons, causing them to whirl around in confusion.

"Dr Kasal!" Derek exclaimed in surprise as he came face to face with his old mentor.

"Derek, I've told you before, I'm not your boss anymore so you can call me Greg." The older surgeon smiled.

"Honey, here's the car keys- oh hi Tyler! Derek!" Cybil laughed as she floated through the sliding doors, as if her hugely pregnant belly was actually a balloon.

"Hey Cybil, and congratulations! When's the baby due?" Tyler asked grinning manically.

"What baby? I'm not pregnant!" Cybil replied angrily before laughing at Tyler's mortified expression, "of course I'm pregnant you dork! And the baby's due in two months."

"Cybil! That was so mean! I actually thought you were serious!" Tyler gasped indignantly while Derek and Greg could no longer breathe they were laughing so hard. Cybil elbowed them both simultaneously in the ribs, which was quite a feat for a 7 month pregnant woman.

"OW! Honey, what was that for?" Greg pretended to be hurt.

"Eww Greg never pull that face again! You'll scar the baby for life!" Cybil joked before hugging her husband. Derek smiled at the happy couple. _**"One day, maybe that will be me and Angie…" **_he thought happily.

"Derek? Are you okay? You look a bit spaced out," Greg asked the thoughtful young surgeon. Derek blinked, "Yeah I was just thinking about today's operation," he looked at his watch, "which incidentally I should be at the briefing for, I'll see you all later okay?"

"Wait a second Derek, I've come over from Hope to watch this surgery, the guy with two strains of GUILT right? I'll walk with you." Greg replied as he waved goodbye to his wife.

The two men walked to the OR in companionable silence, both of them deep in thought about the pending operation. They seated themselves in the conference room, noticing a large TV screen at the far end of the table. Dr Hoffman noticed their questioning looks and explained, "Dr Naomi Kimishima will be briefing you by conference call from Europe as she is the only one who has experience treating multiple GUILTs apart from Nurse Thompson, but she didn't feel she could because of her feelings about the patient." He finished delicately.

"So when's Naomi, sorry Dr Kimishima briefing us?" Derek asked,

"Anytime now, ah here she is." Derek turned to face the TV screen which had blinked into life while he had been talking to Dr Hoffman that now held an image of a familiar silver-haired surgeon.

"Hello boys, how are you this fine night?" she said through the microphone clipped to her top a small smile gracing her lips.

"Huh? It's 3o'clock! Isn't it?" Derek looked out of the window in confusion.

"You know Dr Stiles, for a miracle surgeon you really have no common sense…" she sighed, "There's a 6 hour time difference genius."

"Oh yeah right… erm yeah shall we get this briefing done then?" he said, quietly mortified at his own daftness.

"Alright, luckily the Kyriaki strain is on the lung and obviously Savato is on the heart so it will be quite simple to exterminate the Kyriaki without disturbing the Savato. The operation has two steps-Exterminate the Kyriaki –Destroy the Savato."

Derek took a deep breath

"Lets begin the operation."

Derek looked down at the patient. _**"This is the man who took Angie away from me,"**_ he thought, feeling anger rise up. He pushed it back down with difficulty, the

OR was no place for grudges. He picked up the scalpel and the antibiotic gel and swiftly made an incision in the patient's chest. Derek gasped at the lacerations that

riddled the left lung, these were far worse than the normal Kyriaki damage. _**"Hmm the strain must be mutated, lets hope that the Savato isn't." **_he thought as

he picked up the sutures.

He swiftly dealt with the lacerations and started using the ultrasound to pick out the parasites. He counted 8 of the things before the boss

appeared. He dealt with it quickly and looked at the vitals which were hovering between 40 and 50 and sighed. _**"This could be touch and go." **_He thought and he

injected green vital booster into the lung before he closed the incision.

He made another incision over the heart and frowned at the damage on the heart, he picked

up the scalpel and started sawing at the web, picking up new scalpels with fluid movements. Three times the Savato remade the web and three times Derek hacked

it away until it gave up and started roaming the heart. He attacked it with the laser until it unleashed its final attack of 8 lacerations at once. The vitals dropped to 1.

Derek's healing touch kicked in and time slowed dramatically. He manically injected vital booster while trying to suture lacerations. _**"Come on, concentrate! I won't **_

_**let Angie down!"**_ A rushing filled his ears and time slowed to a standstill, the Savato just about to create 8 more lacerations, which would have killed the patient

without a doubt. He hurriedly injected the black serum and watched as the Savato imploded and the remaining lacerations disappeared. Derek sutured the wound

and bandaged it. He had done it. _**"Now Angie can go back to Europe and forget all of this happened." **_He thought sadly.

--

Poor Derek! Please R+R!!


	9. Solutions

**I'm sorry about the lack of updates but I'm back now! I'm SO proud! I finished UTK2 in 2 days! WHOOP faints in glee**

**ahem anyway... on with the story! Please R+R!!**

_**Solutions **_

Derek couldn't shake the feeling of overwhelming sadness that had engulfed him as he plodded back to his office to complete the paperwork for the last operation.

"_**I wonder where Angie is, I'm sure she'll want to hear the good news."**_ He thought bitterly as he seated himself at the large desk overlooking the car park. He cradled his head in his hands as he fought back the tears that threatened to engulf him.

"Derek I need you to look at this puzzle," Victor had silently appeared in the doorway with a small smirk on his face. Derek turned around to face Victor with a look that would turn a lesser man to stone, however, the look did its job and Victor flinched slightly.

"Okay okay I get it! No puzzles, why are you crying?" Victor questioned with a slight look of disgust at Derek's weakness.

"I… I saved the GUILT patient…"

"Ok now you've completely lost me, how is that a bad thing?"

"He was, well is from England and he loves Angie and… Angie loves him." He finished in a rush, slumping against the back of his chair in anguish.

"Wow that's… bad." Victor stammered, something never seen before in the reclusive genius, "I'm sorry for you Derek, really I am."

Derek looked round in surprise, "Victor, are you feeling okay?"

"It might surprise you but I am actually a lovely person!"

Derek was completely speechless.

"Well maybe not a _lovely_ person but I'm not as nasty as I make out; it's mainly just to make Chase leave me alone so I can work."

"But… you're mean to everyone!" Derek exclaimed incredulously, hardly believing that this was the same Victor Niguel that had barely said seven words to anyone except his fellow researchers in the past month, and most of them were varied threats about what would happen to Tyler if he dared set foot in his lab ever again. But here he was, actually being sensitive.

"Anyway, you're in no fit state to even _attempt_ this puzzle at the minute and I need to find somebody to do it. Will you be ok?" Victor asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I need to go find Angie anyway and tell her that she can go back to England and forget all of this." Derek replied sadly and stood up stretching, trying to delay that moment for as long as possible.

--

Angie sprinted through the doors of Caduceus, trying to ward of the icy rain that pelted her. She shivered and looked down at her soaked t-shirt and jeans. _**"Perfect, could this day actually get any worse?" **_She flinched as she remembered something that definitely could make her day a lot worse. She checked her watch, not surprised by her shaking arm, _**"hmm the operation should have finished by now," **_she thought unhappily and sighed loudly and sat down in a nearby chair.

"Erm Angie? Can I have a quick word?" Laurie asked tentatively, before stopping dead in her tracks as she noticed another figure in the brightly lit reception area.

"Actually no it doesn't matter at the minute I'll talk to you later ok?" She stammered before hastily retreating from the room. Angie looked around for the source of Laurie's distress and gasped when she spied Derek leaning on a column, staring directly at her. He shrugged himself upright and walked over to where Angie sat trembling.

"James will be fine now; you can go back to England with him in a few weeks time." Derek muttered quickly, glad to have got it over and done with as he turned around to leave when-

"Derek, wait…" Angie said in a quiet, broken voice, making Derek's heart skip a beat. He turned round and saw that she was stood a few paces behind him, with crystalline tears making their way down her pale face.

"I don't want to go back, not now," she sobbed weakly and Derek was unable to resist any longer. He wrapped his arms around her shaking frame and held her close to him. Angie wept openly into Derek's chest, causing his heart to feel like it was bursting out of his chest.

"Angie, you have to go back, it's your job on the line."

"I don't care!" she cried vehemently, "I want to stay here… with you." She finished in a whisper. Derek stroked the top of her head and gently lifted her chin to face him.

"It'll be ok, we'll figure something out."

"But what if we don't? I can't go b-" Angie was abruptly silenced by Derek's lips on hers. She returned the kiss happily and wound her arms around his neck to deepen it.

"Angie?!" someone cried from the doorway, forcing Angie to break the kiss and turn around in surprise.

"Danielle?!" She stuttered, astounded at her friends sudden appearance, "what are you doing here?"

"I came to surprise you! But you've surprised me! I hope you've broken up with James!" Danielle glared at a shamefaced Angie, "you haven't?! Angie! Bad girl!" Danielle chastised her gently. Sort of.

"Ok ok I'm going! I'll do it now… can you hang around outside and leap in when I leave so I don't feel as bad?"

"Ok but you owe me so much…" Danielle muttered viciously and all but poked Angie towards the wards leaving Derek stood there with a bemused expression, trying to work out what the hell had just happened.

--

"James?" Angie murmured as she seated herself next to the bed looking down on the man in it.

"Angie?" he whispered, trying unsuccessfully to sit up.

"No stay still James, you'll hurt yourself," Angie pleaded, "I've come to tell you something…"

"Oh? Why do I get the feeling this isn't going to be good news…?"

"No it's not, I- I'm staying here in America… I'm not going back to England."

"Oh so I guess this is the end for us then."

"James I'm so sorry!"

"It's ok Angie; things haven't been working between us for a while anyway." He tried to smile but there was sadness in his eyes that he couldn't hide no matter how hard he tried.

"James… I- I have to go, I'm sorry, I'll come and visit you again before you leave." And with that, Angie bolted from room only to be grabbed by Danielle.

"Angie you idiot! You said you were staying here!"

"I know! I panicked! I'm sorry but I need to find Laurie, she said she had something important to tell me," Angie cried pathetically before releasing herself from Danielle's iron grip.

--

She found Laurie in her old office doing paperwork.

"Laurie?" She whispered softly, trying not startle her best friend's sister.

"Angie! You're here! I have something to ask you," Laurie took a deep breath, "I've always wanted to work in Europe, and I've spoken to Dr Hoffman and… well we could swap places, I could go to England and you could stay here… But of course if you don't want to that's fine too…"

"Oh my GOD Laurie! I'd love to! This is perfect!" Angie laughed and hugged Laurie,

"Nurse Thompson, it would appear Nurse Sears has told you about her proposition." Dr Hoffman was stood in the doorway looking vaguely amused at the scene unfolding before him.

"Yes sir she has and I would like nothing more than to work here." Angie beamed, her eyes shining. Dr Hoffman nodded,

"Welcome back Nurse Thompson."

--

**OK 1 more chapter and then I've finished Degrees of Separation! tear Anyway I hope you all enjoyed that and the last chapter's an epilogue anyway but then I'll be starting 'Out of Darkness' OoO XD Please read it when i put it up!**


End file.
